My Lady Hel
by EggOnYourFace
Summary: A year after the Greenwich Invasion, Thor wonder's what became of his half mad brother. Slightly based on The Children of Loki, mostly based on my need to see Loki as a devoted parent.
1. One Year On

**Too many Loki feelings lead to angsty Loki fanfic. Featuring A+ Parenting from Odin and actual A+ Parenting from Loki, because Loki loving his children is something that makes me weak at my fangirl knees. Enjoy!**

* * *

A year had passed without incident since the Greenwich Invasion. London counted her blessings and grieved her losses as Norse scholars took to the airwaves to assure viewers and listeners that the events that lead to fifty people losing their lives would not happen again in a thousand lifetimes. The former Mayor of London, having swept into the Prime Minister's office on a wave of public emotion and confusion, declared the day one of national mourning, and organised Hyde Park as the place where fifty thousand lanterns would be lit, a thousand each for a life lost. As the city gathered and lit the night skies, one man carefully finished painting ancient and alien runes onto his own lantern before he solemnly released it. Thor saw how his lantern drifted inexplicably north, against the wind and away from the thousands that bathed the cool autumn evening in a warm, triumphant glow. He smiled and withdrew indoors, decided against switching on the lights, and waited for his friend and lady to return in the dark. His thoughts turned to the mother and brother he had lost, but he did not find himself mourning the former. Surely now Frigga was a Valkyrie, welcoming the noble dead with open arms and an open heart and he knew he would see her again. His poor, insane brother though... Loki's fate Thor could never be assured of, and for that he worried.

The lights of the lanterns had long since given way to the harsh city illuminations when Thor heard a key turn in the lock as Eric and Jane quietly took off their coats and hats. 'Hey,' she said, as Eric switched on the lights and busied himself with making tea. 'You should have come, it was beautiful.'

'I saw,' Thor said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. 'But I do not think Loki would have wanted a thousand lanterns lit in his honour.'

'Why, would he think it's beneath him?' Eric said unkindly from across the flat.

'No, he would demand why it was not a hundred thousand, and insist on inspecting them all for flaws before a single one could be lit,' Thor said, a smile in his eyes as Jane and Eric laughed. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed.

'He's in a better place Thor – he died fighting, that's good for you guys, right?' She said as Eric placed two mugs on the coffee table, warming his hands with his own mug of tea. Thor looked downcast, Jane unsure of herself as he picked up his tea and sat down.

'In truth that is what I fear for his soul, Jane. Loki always proclaimed he would strike down any Valkyrie who tried to take him and shake the mountains to grounds if it meant he could spend his eternity in Niflheim with his Lady Hel'. Jane saw Eric look up when Thor said Niflheim, surprised. Thor did not see, but instead stood up. 'And I think I shall retire with my thoughts, Jane. I am sorry, but I do not wish to speak of this anymore.' He kissed her forehead, nodded to Eric and shut his bedroom door with a final sounding click. Jane looked at Eric with a raised eyebrow.

'Explain, Eric, like I've read Norse literature not about Thor,' she said, sitting next to her friend.

'Well, Niflheim is basically Hell, it's the anti-Valhalla and that's where Loki should be I think,' he said into his tea, Jane shushing him, wondering if Thor could hear through plywood doors.

'And who's Lady Hel – was Loki married?' She asked when she was sure Thor wasn't about to avenge the (very true) slight against his beloved brother.

'Yes, and very happily to a woman twice as spiteful as him, if the stories are true. Lady Hel wasn't his wife though; she was his daughter.'

* * *

Two horses, one an eight legged stallion, the other a sleek black mare, raced across the Bifrost, the wind whipping at their riders, their cloaks flying behind them. The black mare surged past the stallion, which reared, its rider barely in control of it. 'Loki,' warned Odin as Sleipnir whinnied and bucked, unable to pass his father, whose own horse stood firmly, her legs planted square on the Bifrost. 'Loki, stop!'

'Not until you listen! He knows this is madness as much as you do, All Father!' Loki shouted over the distressed horse's noise. Sleipnir kicked backwards and Odin was thrown over his mighty head. Landing with a thump that reverberated across the Bifrost, Sleipnir fled back to Asgard as Odin stood and, in a swift movement, pulled his son off his horse and dragged him toward the Gate by his collar. Loki kicked and struggled as he saw his horse run after his son. 'Father, father, stop this!' Odin threw him to the ground and span around, anger coursing through his body. He slammed his sceptre next to Loki's head, towering over him.

'ENOUGH, you foolish boy! You lie with the foulest creatures in Yggdrasil and drag their spawn back to Asgard as though they're not the monsters they're born to be! That wolf nearly killed your brother, Loki Odinson, your own brother!'

'But-'

'I will not have Asgardian blood split because of your brood!' Odin roared, and behind Loki there was a small, pitiful wail. Loki stood gingerly, thoughts of regicide dancing in his eyes. As he moved his green cloak back, Odin thought for a flicker of a second that he would reach for his dagger, but instead a complicated flick of his hands revealed a small, sobbing girl hugging his leg, her eyes wide with fear for Odin. With a snarl, Loki turned his back on his father and knelt before his only daughter. He took her half beautiful, half rotten face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumb, all anger melting from his features as he smiled warmly at her. Hela sniffed, he eyes darting from her father to her grandfather.

'Where are we going, father?' She asked, her small voice piercing Loki's soul.

'Yes, All Father, where are we going?' He repeated, his face full of love for his daughter but his voice hard and sharp. Odin gathered himself, swallowing his rage to keep his voice level.

'Niflheim.'

'_Niflheim?_' Loki shouted, spinning around to face Odin, Hela crying and clutching his leg once more.

'Yes my son. The King of the Damned promised to take her and groom her for the throne once he has passed. She's not fit for AEsir life; she has already killed three men with just her stare Loki, she cannot stay here,' Odin said, not meeting his son's eyes. Loki gently picked up Hela and balanced her on his hip, Hela turning her face into the crook of his neck as she hugged him tightly. For the first time in his life, Odin began to doubt himself as he saw his proud son stand defiantly in front of him. 'She will be safe there, Loki, something I cannot guarantee in Asgard.'

'You should know you cannot lie to me, father,' Loki said, his harsh tone at odds with the gentleness with which he held his damned daughter. Loki walked past Odin towards the Gate, Odin wise enough to stay where he was. Loki walked with feet like lead, but eventually found himself in front of Heimdall, who nodded to the Prince of Asgard and readied the Bifrost for Niflheim. Loki stroked his daughter's hair and stood her in front of him, holding her hands like a gallant knight would his favoured lady's.

'Where is Niflheim, father?' Hela asked, looking bolder away from Odin.

'It's far away beyond even my reach, darling girl,' Loki said, shushing Hela's tears as they welled in her eyes again. 'You need to listen now though, precious one, because I will not see you again for many years.' Loki took a deep breath, forcing himself to be strong and calm for his little girl. 'You will be with the worst of the Nine Realms; there will be monsters and men who even monsters fear in the dark and no one will rescue you if you get hurt. I'm telling you this because you are a bright, strong woman and you have nothing to fear from the truth. So you must tread with care, my little Hela. Listen to the King of the Damned, he is a wise man despite the wart on the tip of his nose.' Loki changed his face so an enormous spot grew on the end of his own nose, crossing his eyes and smiling as Hela giggled at her funny father. He changed his face back, grinning happily at her laughter.

'But my love, you have a great chance now. Valhalla will not let the young, the old and the weak through her doors and too many souls wander Yggdrasil without a home. When you are older, will you give them peace in your Realm? Will you gather them to you and let them rest?' She nodded and Loki hugged her tightly, seeing Heimdall gesture toward the platform. It was time. Suddenly weary, Loki rubbed his eyes behind Hela's back. 'I will be with you soon, my little Hela,' he whispered, feeling his child nod in his arms. He kissed her head and, holding her hand, led her in front of Heimdall. He did not flinch at the sound of the sword slamming into place. He smiled as Hela stood alone, the force of the Bifrost washing over her and pulling her to Niflheim. When he asked, 'Is she there, Heimdall?' his voice was calm and steady.

'She has passed from my sight, Prince Loki. I do believe she is now in Niflheim,' said Heimdall, who chose to not see Loki collapse to his knees, elected to not hear the scream of despair ripped from Loki's soul.

Odin saw the Bifrost open and close, but it was a long while before Loki came back to his side. His face was an impenetrable mask and for the second time in his life, Odin was nervous of his son. He said nothing as they walked back along the rainbow bridge, the silence deafening him. Eventually, Odin could not stand it anymore, and grasped Loki by the arm.

'Loki, this was not an easy decision, but it was the only way. You must see that.' Loki stared at him blankly. 'Speak what's on your heart, my son!' Odin demanded, Loki's mouth set in a thin line. He licked his lips and met his father's eye, nothing but cold emptiness behind his own.

'I hope you die in glorious battle, father, and I alone in a dark hole in a wretched corner of this universe. I will cause war after war for you to fight and slaughter monsters to your miserable heart's content, because I will wander the Realms for eternity and drag you to the Valkyrie themselves if you dare die in any other way, All Father. That is an oath, one that I will not break for as long as there is an Asgard for you to try and protect _so dearly_.' Loki trembled with anger as the skies darkened around him, the infinite stars shrouded from sight by storm clouds.

He shrugged his arm away, turned his heel and walked away with poise, leaving Odin alone on the Bifrost.

* * *

**This will not be a one shot, not anymore. Stay tuned ladies, and as always, if you liked, please leave a comment!**


	2. The Folly of Grace

**Thanks everyone who favourited and commented, that really was lovely of you. I've not been listening to quite so much down beat folk music this time around, so hopefully it'll perk up in tone a wee bit. Also, I was reading C S Lewis's Screwtape Letters, and his take on the laughter of joy, when people laugh not because they are amused, but because they are totally, blissfully happy, struck me when I was writing this. **

* * *

Loki walked uninterrupted until he reached the fields at the foot of the city, hearing Sleipnir and his own horse gallop close by. He saw a wall, breathed a shuddering sigh and ducked behind it, smacking his head against the stone as he cursed the day he first learned to speak. He crammed a fist into his mouth, desperately trying to force his words back into his throat where, if he had any sense, they would have stayed. War? Against Odin? Why not throw in some petty theft in with the warmongering and treason, couldn't hurt now, could it? He groaned as he held his head, raking a hand through his hair.

He was dead. He was _so _dead.

No, he was still alive, and Loki oh so wanted to still be alive right now, feeling his blood pulse through his veins and the rain on his face and hearing his son galloping - he _needed _to be alive. If his father thought his threats serious he would have dragged him back to the throne room straight away for a short walk and long drop, but he hadn't. He'd let him leave, cool off, walk away as he had done so many times. He could fix this – no, he could use this! He could get Fenrir away from Asgard (he smacked his head again for thinking it was ever a good idea to bring him in the first place) and maybe his _darling _wife wouldn't skin him alive if he played is hand well, if he could avoid threatening oblivion for three minutes put together.

He mentally pooled his resources. Fenrir was locked in a cell in a part of the castle even Loki hadn't seen, but Narfi, Vali and Sleipnir were still free and Jorgmundr unknown to Asgard, too big to move and too attached to his mother to want to leave their home in Jotenheim. He sighed, thinking of the life he'd left behind in that small but happy enough house. Where Fenrir could let off steam, Hela could practice her tricks and Jorgmundr could eat until he nearly burst without judgment or fear. They were themselves, and Loki had allowed himself to think that they were normal, normal enough to travel to Asgard any way. He barked with laughter, Sleipnir turning toward him at the sound. Loki stood gracefully and opened his arms to his son, who nuzzled his father affectionately. Careful to not touch his reins (only Odin was allowed that privilege) Loki conjured a wire brush and groomed Sleipnir's neck, the horse tossing his head toward the Bifrost. "I'd say it's safe to go back now, I think he knew it was my fault you threw him anyway," Loki said, his son pushing his nose against Loki's forehead one last time before galloping back for Odin. Loki's own horse, quiet until now, whinnied and made to follow, but in a swift movement, Loki had grabbed her reins and smoothly mounted her, turning her protesting head toward the castle. "I'd leave it if I were you my girl; he loves himself far too much," he said to his horse with a wry smile.

* * *

Loki sighed, aware of the world of pain he was about to let himself in for and wished he'd thought to wear his armour. He shuddered, pulled himself together and walked through the healing wing doors. He approached the unoccupied beds and braced himself for –

"LOKI!"

And he was sure he felt a rib crack under the weight of Thor's embrace, his arms pinned to his sides and his feet inches from the ground. "I see your condition was grossly exaggerated, brother!" He gasped, choking for breath as Thor span him around. Sweet relief came when Thor let him go, only to clamp an enormous hand on his neck as he roared with laughter.

"Have no fear brother, your son was a strong opponent, but he was no match for the mighty Thor!" He beamed, his eyes dancing with delight. "What has it been, sixteen years? You have not changed a bit!"

"Indeed it has, and neither have you!" Loki said, and again Thor boomed with laughter, Loki seeing real happiness in his smile as he beheld his brother, His hand clutched Loki's neck as he seemed unwilling to let him go just yet. Loki put his own hand on Thor's forearm, feeling the bandages underneath the long sleeves of his tunic and noticed the deep cuts under Thor's collarbone. Thor saw where Loki's gaze had fallen and laughed again.

"Your son enjoys a good fight Loki; he must get that from his uncle! Tell me, where are Fenrir and Hela? I feel our introductions were cut short, but I wish to see my neice and nephew again." The light in Thor's eyes dimmed slightly as he saw Loki's mouth tighten, a sure a sign as any that the words to follow would not be good.

"Father cast Hela out to Niflheim and chained Fenrir up in the dungeon – something to do with the five people they killed between them, I suspect," Loki said calmly, flashes of his daughter's face consumed by the Bifrost still painfully fresh. Thor clasped his neck with both hands, his demeanour suddenly serious.

"You mustn't mourn the dead brother; those men will be rewarded for their bravery in Vahalla brother; I would not wish a fight against a Lokison on my sworn enemy. And Hela will surely rule Niflheim if one day if Father had anything to do with her going there – you should be proud of the future Queen, brother!" Thor smiled again, and Loki couldn't help but be endeared to his brother's incredible ability to spectacularly miss the point. Thor moved his hands from Loki's neck and clapped them together, sighing happily. "I must say brother, these past few years have been wretchedly quiet without you, these past few days most entertaining. I did not sleep through your feast did I?"

Loki vividly remembered Fenrir's rage. He had warned his children that Odin and Thor could be intimidating, but the idea that armed guards would be there also had stupidly slipped his mind. Never knowing any Asgardian face over than his father's, Fenrir had panicked and in the mayhem, Hela had frozen three men's hearts in terror. Odin had to protect the civilians as Thor tried to the subdue Fenrir, Loki hiding Hela in his magic as Frigga bolted with them back to Asgard. Endless council and royal meetings followed and Loki had not even had chance to give more than a fleeting glance to his Asgardian children in the time before Hela's banishment. He remembered the quiet hush of the others as he constantly try to reason with Odin, the look on the courtier's faces as he explained for the umpteenth time that _yes_, Fenrir was his _son _by _blood_, could they please move on from this? He remembered the scornful whispers and speculations of Loki's own heritage, because how could an Asgardian father such monsters? He could still feel their cold stares on him as he pleaded for mercy for his offspring. Yes, he could still sense the white hot anger from Odin when he'd used the word _grandchildren_. He swallowed, blinking in the memories of chaos and confusion.

"I don't think a feast is on the cards anymore, not after what's happened. You've missed a lot of people delighting in telling me how they would have wished I'd never come back." Thor paused momentarily, but rallied himself with his ever present need to fix every single problem Loki had ever had with either fighting or drinking.

"In that case, we should celebrate your return ourselves! If you wish it, you and I will gather our friends tonight and drink until the Gods themselves cry mercy for us!" Loki couldn't help himself – the dark, desperate misery he'd been through the past week was dissolving under the weight of Thor's infectious joy, and he found himself laughing with his brother for the first time in what felt like an age. Then, a healer who had been hovering around the Princes apparently could not contain herself any longer.

"Your Highness, this is very unwise –"

"Nonsense, woman! Out with you now!" Thor roared, laughing as she squeaked and fled the room. Loki rolled his eyes, but still he smiled at his loud, carefree brother.

"Oh Thor," he said, lightly holding his brother's shoulder, "Were you always this unburdened with the folly of grace?"

Thor only laughed harder.

* * *

**My feelings for Loki as a father are only matched by my feelings for Thor and Loki being super awesome brothers who are also best friends. _Super _best friends!**


End file.
